


A Tale of Two Families

by silverliningsonacloud



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverliningsonacloud/pseuds/silverliningsonacloud
Summary: Guinevere's has an idea in mind, one which could free her from her shackles.Story follows Mobile Legends lore.
Relationships: Guinevere & Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Guinevere/Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Lancelot & Odette (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Lancelot/Odette (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The Proposal

Guinevere leaned against the ornate fence of her balcony, holding the nth wedding proposal in her hand. It was just 4 months after her graduation when the proposals started coming. _“Why do people think that just because I’m single, that I’m ready to get married? I graduated top of the Academy and yet, people want me reduced to just a wife of some rich bore.”_ she thought exasperatedly. 

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. “Sorry to bother you Princess Guinevere but the King is summoning you to his chambers.” the maid said, cautiously peeking in from the door. 

Guinevere tilted her head slightly in curiosity. “I’ll be there in a bit.” , she said, tearing the proposal and allowing the wind to pick up its remains.

Guinevere made her way to her father’s chambers. As she walked down the carpeted staircase, she took one look around and remembered fondly memories of her and her brother playing hide and seek around the castle. Castle Gorge had architecture like no other castle and was colossal in size. Guinevere used to appreciate the magnificent doors and ornate windows, the flagstone floors, the mahogany staircase…., but now with her mother gone, Lancelot missing and her father busy, the place seemed very hollow and empty.

“Yes, father?” Guinevere asked hesitantly as she entered his study.

King Arthur, the reigning king of Castle Gorge in the Land of Dawn, was the widowed father of two beautiful children, Lancelot and Guinevere. He had been pressuring his daughter into marriage for political reasons despite her adamant reluctance.

“How are you doing, Guin? Please sit down.” he gestured towards the sofa across from him. Guinevere looked at him suspiciously while taking a seat.

"Considering you have rejected ah--” he cleared his throat “-all of your wedding proposals, I would like to ask you what your plans are for the future.” _“_

 _What is happening? Is he finally going to let me off about getting married? Can I actually-- Can I actually choose my future?”_ Guinevere dared to hope. 

She bounced up and started talking enthusiastically, “Actually, father. I was hoping… since Lance has been gone for quite a while, I want to go out, I- I want to see the world and improve my magic. While the Academy has taught me so much, I am sure that they couldn’t have taught me all there is to learn. I want ---” Her voice faded after seeing the disappointed look on the father’s face.

“My darling daughter, you know I always have your best interests at heart. And--” King Arthur started solemnly. 

“What is it? I thought you wanted to hear about my plans...” Guinevere said faintly as she sat back down. She could barely hear her own voice over her disappointment. 

King Arthur got up and started pacing, “As you may know, the Paxley family is arguably, the strongest family of magic in the Land of Dawn. As you know, our families never really got along due to our differences in weapons of choice. However…. Lord Gustav and I have reached an agreement. One that involves you.” he turned to her suddenly and knelt down beside her. “I think you know where I’m going with this.”

A tear slipped down Guinevere’s face. _“I can’t believe this. I was a fool_ _to think I could have had freedom.”_

King Arthur got up and continued, “With the rise of the Blood Demons, it is time to unite our houses. The Paxleys have proposed marriage and I have accepted it.” 

Guinevere shook uncontrollably after hearing the last sentence. “What… How could you have accepted it? How could you sign off your daughter’s future to them? How could you be so selfish?” Sh sputtered disbelievingly, tears now freely running down her face.

“Guinevere, my darling.” He sighed exasperatedly. “I have already let you pursue your magic, as opposed to become a swordsmen like we are known for. I understand your position but with your brother missing, only you have the power to pay this price.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Guinevere laid down on her four-poster bed. She had excused herself from dinner and was avoiding her father ever since that talk.  _ “The Paxleys have proposed marriage and I have accepted it. You are to marry the eldest son of the Paxley family. He is the strongest and has the most potential to lead this kingdom.” _ Guinevere recited from memory.

Many dream about becoming princesses but they never think of the responsibilities that come with being one. 

Guinevere was grateful no doubt. She enjoyed fancy things like jewelry and dresses like any other girl. She didn’t take her studies for granted, graduating as the top student of the Magic Academy only recently. 

At the same time, she had been judged harshly for being snobby and pretentious because of her status, despite the fact that they barely knew her. 

_ “Lance, where are you? I wish you were here. I don’t know what to do and I certainly don’t want to get married. I can’t do this...”  _ she thought miserably while staring up at the ceiling. 

_ “If only you could help me..” _ Guinevere sat up, an idea in her mind. All she had to do was find Lancelot and maybe, maybe he could help her sort this out. Father would not listen to her alone but if Lancelot was by my side… Or even better, Lancelot could be the one to marry into the Paxley family. After all, he was handsome and an extreme flirt. 

_ “I’m a genius!”  _ Guinevere giggled as the thought of Lancelot getting married came into mind.

She got up in a hurry and started shoving some clothes and shoes into her bag.  _ “I need to find Lancelot. Soon.” _

She put on a cloak, which hopefully would be enough to mask her vibrant ginger curls and green eyes. Before leaving, she grabbed a pouch full of gold coins, enough to last a few months. 

She hopped onto the balcony and, using anti-gravity magic on her legs, sprung to the nearest tree. Having sneaked around a lot as a child with Lancelot, she was confident of getting out unseen. Below her, a guard stood idly chatting with another. 

_ “They’ll never catch me.”  _ she giggled to herself. As she prepared to jump to the next tree, Guinevere suddenly paused.

“What do you think about the merging between the Paxley and the Baroque household?” one inquired.

“Strange. Why would the Paxleys unite with the Baroques with their disdain for swords? I heard that the fourth son was banished because he chose swords as his weapon of choice compared to magic.” 

“Is that true? My, I hope Lord Artuhur knows what he’s doing, marrying off the princess to that family.” 

“Ah well, no doubt they are one of the best. I’m sure she will be treated well by them.” 

_ “How easily they talk about my future.” _ she thought. 

Guinevere immediately shook my head and carried on with her escape. She continued until she made her way to the middle of the forest where she stopped by an oak tree to grab her breath.

_ “I hope no one will follow me here. I have a few hours until the maids alert father of my disappearance.” _ She jumped down from the branch and took in her surroundings. The forest hummed softly with life around her. She could hear the owls clucking and the river creek flowing. Above, the full moon brightly lit up the night sky. 

_ “This will have to do.” _

_ *swoosh* _

She had barely turned around when something very fast flew by, barely inches from her face. She looked up and a dagger pierced the tree she stood in front of. 

_ “Shit. Did they follow me? I’m not going back without a fight.”  _ Guinevere thought she had covered her tracks quite well. She even used a magic potion to clone herself good for 6 hours before it disappeared. 

She spun her head around, searching for the source when something, or rather, someone pushed her back against the tree and pinned her arms above. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here at this time?” The voice asked roughly. 

Guinevere looked up at the stranger. He was so uncomfortably close to her, his position almost bordering on intimate.

_ “I don’t recognize him, he must not be from the palace. I’m going to have to pretend. I can’t risk being identified now, it’s too early.” _ “I’m just a traveler, sir. Please let me go, I mean no harm.” she stuttered. 

The man squinted at her with his blue eyes curiously.  _ “Hmm…”  _

He leaned in closer to her face and pressed his body against her. Their faces were so close now only a finger’s width apart. 

_ “How dare he treat me this way! I am a princess!” _ She blushed a bright red and wanted badly to smack him when he smirked and pulled away, grabbing the dagger stuck to the tree in the process.

She was about to say some colorful words but swallowed the insults in her throat when she got a good look at the dagger.  _ “Light on the blade… Magic. A magic sword _ ” she noticed.

The man sheathed the dagger and walked away. 

_ “I can’t believe that worked. Phew, now I need to get away fr--” _ Guinevere massaged her wrists as she thought of her next move. Her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed another attack incoming. And fast. This time, she moved quickly. She sprung up to the highest branch of the tree, glaring angrily at the man.

“How dare you-- what do you think you’re doing?” Guinevere yelled below furiously. The wind from the jump had knocked back her hood, revealing her ginger hair and exposing her face.  _ “Shit.” _

“Just a traveler huh?” he said, suddenly appearing beside her. She took a step back. 

“Who are you really? You don’t seem to be from around here, judging by the dress and… everything actually.”

_ “The nerve of the man.”  _ Guinevere thought angrily. Upon seeing that he wouldn’t leave her without any answers, she sighed in defeat and said, “Will you promise not to take me back or say anything?” 

The man glanced at her curiously and nodded.

She jumped down and straightened her violet dress. Her heels making a  _ clop _ sound as she landed. The man followed suit and waited for her to start talking.

“I am Guinevere… Guinevere Baroque.” she introduced herself formally. 

His ears perked up at the mention of my last name. “Baroque huh... ” she kept her silence, hoping he wouldn’t recognize her name.

“Can you tell me why a princess, of the Baroque family no less, would be out here in the middle of the forest at the wee hours of the night? He asked.

“You haven’t introduced yourself. “ Guinevere said haughtily. She didn’t want to confide in a stranger, no less someone who had just tried to kill her.” 

She sat down on a nearby log waiting for his response. As she did, she tried desperately to ignore the smell of animal droppings that had just entered her senses.

“Gusion.” he replied softly.

“What?” 

He sat down on the log right beside her. “Gusion Paxley… That’s my name.” He repeated.

Guinevere bolted upright at the mention of ‘Paxley’ and assumed a fighting stance. “Why are you here? Are you here to take me back? You know I won’t let you take me so easily.” she threatened.

She launched an energy wave at him and followed through with an energy orb to stun him before using her Spatial Migration to dash away. 

Gusion reacted quickly and attempted to grab her wrist. Soon after, the explosion of the orb caught him off guard and by the time the dust settled in, the wrist he had been holding onto disappeared into thin air. 

_ “Magic”,  _ he noted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Guinevere ran as fast as she could trying to get away from that Paxley boy.  _ “Gusion, he said his name was.” _ From his movements earlier, she could tell he was extremely fast and no matter how fast she ran, she wouldn’t be able to outrun him. 

She made her way to a clearing where a sign that read ‘This way to the Aberleen Town’ guided her to a small and rustic town at the edge of the forest.

_ “First things first, I need somewhere safe to stay.”  _ Guinevere entered one of the buildings that read  _ INN _ and made her way to the receptionist. From the corner of her eye, she could see a bunch of people in the bar.  _ “Travelers, lovers, no doubt.” _ she surmised. 

Pulling her hood closer to her face, she dropped some coins on the table. “One room for two nights please.”

She was grateful the receptionist didn’t ask too many questions. She didn’t want to draw any attention to herself, already feeling like she was sticking out like a sore thumb. The only girl is a big poofy violet dress and heels. She was too noticeable. 

A few people were already looking at her curiously and while she usually basked in attention, she hated it at this moment. Key in hand, she quickly made her way up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

xxx

The next morning, after a much needed bath, Guinevere changed into a simple blue dress in an attempt to disguise herself. She exchanged her high violet heels for a more sensible, however still two inches, pair of blue heels to match her dress. 

She ventured out and walked around the village. After weaving through several buildings 1-2 stories high, the paths eventually converged and unveiled the town square. Flocks of pigeons gathered everywhere; their numbers delighting children as they fed them bread crumbs. The square was bustling with activity., buskers with open guitar cases for spare change, large open air market place with stall holders hollering out prices, narrow cobbled side streets, coffee shops, antique shops, florists with bouquets out on the street in buckets.

_ “A florist!”  _ Guinevere had always been fond of flowers. In fact, “Fleur de Bleau”, her name in French, translated into “bloom flower”.

She headed over and looked over the many varieties. A violet colored flower caught her eye.

“That’s a  _ balloon flower. _ The elderly florist explained. “ The lilac colored bloom on the balloon flower is known as the balloon shape that it forms right before blossoming.”

She took a whiff and appreciated its subtly sweet floral scent. Guinevere usually had violet flowers for accessories back in the castle. 

As she was about to pay, a hand suddenly clamped around her wrist. “I’ll pay.” a voice said. 

Guinevere looked up in surprise and saw a familiar, albeit not welcome, face.  _ “Gusion.” _ He stood beside her looking disheveled and as if he hadn’t slept last night. She watched as he dug in his own pockets and paid the florist for the flower.

“Your boyfriend?” The florist asked serenely as she took his payment.. 

“Uh no, he’s more of an.. -- .” Guinevere started, her cheeks becoming hot.

“Yes, actually.” Gusion interrupts, booping her nose fondly.

Guinevere gave a half-hearted smile and said, “Thank you for the flowers.”

“You look good together.” The florist adds unnecessarily. “Take good care of her!” she said as Gusion intertwined his arm around Guinevere’s and pulled her away.

“What are you doing???” she asked crossly. Their arms were still intertwined and she felt uncomfortable.

He said nothing as he continued to pull her to a nearby restaurant. 

“Sit. I’ll get the food.” Gusion ordered. Guinevere sighed and found a corner seat to attract less attention. She wanted to escape but her stomach disagreed. She wasn’t much for following orders but this time, she would comply with this once.

She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently and was already thinking of a plan to escape this crazy guy. After a few minutes, Gusion took the chair opposite hers.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Guinevere hissed.

“Eating breakfast.” he replied laxly. “Also, you stick out like a sore thumb.” 

_ “This arrogant prick. How dare he.” _ She glared at him silently, unconsciously now noticing his features. He had chestnut colored hair, blue eyes and a strong jawline.  _ “He is indeed very handsome. If he weren’t some crazy stalker, I’d be attracted to this guy….”  _ She shook herself out of her thoughts. 

“But you, but--. Aren’t you one of them?” she asked while gripping my fork and knife in my already clammy hands. She needed to prepare for a getaway in case things didn’t go as planned. She needed a distraction. 

He ignored my question and sat in silence. Gusion stared out the window as I fidgeted around nervously. 

**_*clang*_ **

The busboy had just dropped the basin of plates he was carrying. This was Guinevere’s chance. 

Quickly, in a feeble attempt to escape, she stood up until a hand on my wrist pulled me back, as if expecting my escape.

_ “He’s quick to react.” _ Guinevere noted irritably. This definitely wasn’t going as planned. 

Gusion had grabbed my wrist, forcing me to a stop. “We’re not done talking. You owe me an explanation after throwing a bomb at me, now sit.”

“It was an orb, not a bomb idiot.” she muttered under her breath. “You tried to kill me with your daggers, I’d say we’re even.”

“Well I knew you were lying about being a traveler.”

I rolled my eyes at his remark. 

“Fine we’re even now but that’s besides the point. What offensive thing did you do that the Paxleys would be searching for you?” He continued. 

“What- you, you’re not one of them? If you’re not with them then….” Guinevere said, surprised. A memory jagged her mind.  _ “I heard that the fourth son was banished because he chose swords as his weapon of choice compared to magic.” _

“You-, you’re the fourth son of the Paxley house.. A Paxley with swords.” she said as realization dawned upon her.

“And a Baroque with magic”. Gusion responded looking up.


End file.
